Heartbeat
by Welpie
Summary: Haruka convinced himself everything was alright. He just had to find Takane and then- No, it couldn't be true what he saw. No...


**A/N= You know those moments you want to write a depressing HaruTaka? No..? I wrote this on a whim after watching the OVA 'voices of a distant star'. (I'm not sorry) It's my first time writing a tragedy like this.  
><strong>

**I'm sure whether or not I crossed a line with Haruka's behavior. Oh well.**

** Mention of medicine/disease and do you see that tragedy tag and T-rating? You have been warned.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER= I don't own KagePro 'cause no canon HaruTaka in the last episode of Mekaku! **

* * *

><p>The sound of a voice entered his ears. Haruka couldn't make out the words. He did manage to hear that the voice became louder.<p>

_'Takane?'_

The sound stopped. He swore he heard fast footsteps after that.

The black-haired boy attempted to open his eyes. To his dismay his weak body wouldn't respond in the slightest.

He had taken his medicine, hadn't he? Especially with a heart like his he couldn't afford to forget.

_Badum badum._

No, this was not the time! He didn't want to collapse in the classroom. He remembered that mister Tateyama once told them about the power of the mind. With the power of imagination he'd hang on!

_Badum badum._

Light flooded his irises. Haruka had always liked the orange colours of the late-afternoon sky.

The boy stretched out his hand. He eyed the clouds and made a grabbing motion. Clouds fascinated him; he liked drawing them.

He should ask Takane to go watch clouds with him! He could draw Takane too then! A smile made it's way on his face.

_Badum badum._

He put both of his hands on his desk and slowly pushed himself up. His vision blurred, but he shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them again.

_Badum badum._

Haruka wobbled on his feet, but he found his balance in time. He inhaled some air and put his sketchbook in his bag. He lifted his bag while he gritted his teeth. Finally he slung the bag on his shoulder. He gripped the bag.

Thank goodness he had no serious attack this time. He noticed he also gripped his uniform at the place of his heart. He lowered his hand.

_Badum badum._

He looked out of the window again. A murder of crows flew across the orange sky. Ah, the orange sky meant it was late, wasn't it? He glanced at the other desk in the classroom.

Takane's bag was still on her desk. The contents were scattered all over the desk.

At the sight of this some voice in the back of his mind urged him to leave and find Takane.

_Badum badum._

He set one step forward. His foot collided with something on the floor. Haruka looked down and a soft gasp escaped his mouth. He recognized the object. It were Takane's headphones.

He picked it up and gently put it on Takane's desk. He couldn't control the shaking of his hands.

_Badum badum._

"After I find Takane, we both go home and I'll take my pills, " Haruka reassured himself with a smile on his face. "Everything will be alright."

He strutted to the door and put his hand on the door handle. It felt like ages. With a soft click he opened the door and stepped in the hall.

He turned left(was it the right way?) and continued walking.

Halfway through the hall he took a moment to recover. He really needed to take his pills soon. One look in his bag told him his bottle for emergencies was empty. He shook his head with a smile and continued walking.

_Badum badum._

His heart began beating faster when he came closer to the corner of the hall. It wasn't the same feeling he got when he had one of his attacks, but it made him feel uneasy.

He turned around the corner.

_Badum ba-_

His heart stopped at the sight before him. His eyes widened and his body began to shake. He refused to believe his own eyes.

Haruka dropped his bag on the floor. He forced his feet to move; his feet felt so heavy. He stopped.

The boy fell on his knees.

"Hey, Takane, " he croaked and felt her wrist. No pulse, but her skin still held some warmth. He lifted his hands and put them on her shoulders. He shook her. She was motionless.

A shiver went up his spine. He removed his trembling hands.

_No no no no no._

**_Nooooooo!_**

The sight before him couldn't be real. Haruka refused to accept it. Takane laid on the floor bend in an odd angle. Her black pigtails draped over her shoulder like rope. It didn't look shiny and alive, but dull and unmoving. Her clothes were covered by a thin layer of dust. There was a small wound on her arm. It was the size of a needle. What shocked Haruka the most was her expression: so scared with wide-opened eyes. So unlike her fiery, annoyed and adorable expressions she always made in his presence.

Haruka closed her eyes with his shaking fingers. He couldn't bear the dullness in her eyes. It felt so wrong on Takane's face.

"T-takane, wake up, please, " he pleaded. His vision blurred and he felt his tears spilling.

Silence.

"L-let's go home T-Takane, " he begged. His hands shook while he brushed some of her hair aside. "W-we can watch the clouds and p-play Dead Bullet! Y-you like that game, don't you? "

Silence. 

He attempted to smile. "Y-you always listen m-music, so Takane, I-I'll get your h-headphones, okay?"

Silence.

"I-I'll give you some of my food Takane! " he cried. "Please wake up… "

Silence. 

"P-please tell me Takane just fell asleep, " he whimpered.

Silence. 

Haruka sobbed louder and felt her wrist again. Reality hit him hard. Her pulse was still gone and she felt cold.

Silence. 

A heart-rending scream pierced through the silence in the school.

Never again would they walk home together after school. They would have played Dead Bullet together after their walk today. Then just like lunch they would have had dinner. She'd comment on his eating-speed. He would give her a sheepish smile. Her grandmother would smile at their antics. The next day they would walk to school together. They would have entered the classroom and another day of fun(Takane called it 'boring') would ensue. She would mostly listen music and Haruka would draw her.

He could never draw her again. She would never respond to his drawing again. He would never see her rare and beautiful smile again.

He never wanted to forget those precious moments they spent together.

Haruka breathed heavily, gasping for air. He clutched his chest. His heart was going crazy from the grief.

"N-no, no, no, no, w-why?" he bawled. His best and first friend he made was d- gone.

It was his fault. If he hadn't fallen asleep they would've gone home together. If his body wasn't so weak…!

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, " he cried and collapsed with his head facing the ground. "I'm so sorry… "

He could imagine Takane calling him an idiot for his apology. She would've scolded him for his unusual behaviour as well. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

He lifted his head and attempted to wipe his tears. He clutched his chest with his wet hand.

"H-hey Takane, " he sobbed. "You wouldn't want me to cry, would you?"

Maybe it was the regret that made him cry so much. No, he loved the time he spent with her. He wouldn't regret that. He loved every second they spent, but he had wanted to someday tell her one thing. (He had been so afraid of hurting her if he told her. )

"Takane, thank you so much for everything." He took a shaky breath. "Takane, I l-lo-"

"Kokonose, what are you doing here?"

Haruka's smile fell.

The black-haired boy looked to his side with a tear-stained face. He forced a smile on his face when he saw the man.

"M-mister Tateyama, " he whispered.

Haruka felt something was off about the teacher. His eyes were a menacing red and he was grinning. Why was mister Tateyama grinning?

No, it couldn't be…

"You have to leave Kokonose, " the brown-haired teacher commanded.

Haruka didn't think he would ever disobey his teacher. "No! " he cried. "I won't leave Takane!"

The glasses-wearing man walked to the bag of his student. He picked it up. "Your bottle with medicine is empty and your breathing is unsteady." He turned back to Haruka. "You have to go to the hospital Kokonose."

"No! " It frustrated Haruka that mister Tateyama didn't spare Takane a glance. Why didn't he understand that Haruka had other priorities right now? He can't leave her like this!

"I will have to force you then." Mister Tateyama grabbed Haruka's arms and yanked him up. He began to drag the boy away from her.

"Please, stop mister Tateyama! " Haruka yelled. The boy coughed violently.

His eyes were fixed on Takane's body. Haruka tried to stretch his arms before him, but the teacher's hold was too strong. If he wasn't so weak he would've been able to escape. New tears fell.

"It's for your own good, " mister Tateyama responded. Haruka couldn't see his face, but his teacher sounded so uncaring. So distant.

Why was everyone so distant?

Haruka's chest hurt so much. He worked up his last strength to try and reach Takane somehow. Maybe she would hear him, maybe just maybe he would wake up. Maybe this was all just a dream. The boy took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Takaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " Haruka screamed with all of his strength, and emotions, before she disappeared from his view.

Grief, regret and sorrow consumed the boy again, stronger than before.

_Badum badum badum badum badum ba-_

Haruka's last thought was of Takane before everything became black.


End file.
